I Need Your Love
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Seth's cheating and shameless womanizing caught up to him again... but when Yuki and Tama get closer, can Seth fix things with her? Or will he realise that he didn't know what he had til she was no longer his girl? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer and werewolf-queen-022, set in mid 2015)
1. Past Her Breaking Point

_**Five days earlier…**_

 _Seth Rollins opened the door to his hotel room and looked around the hallway, seeing no one._

" _All clear." He whispered back into the room and Dakota walked out into the hallway._

" _Remember not a single word to anyone or I'll be back with a knife." Dakota responded._

" _You got it. Same with you because if Yuki finds out, she'll kill me." Seth said._

 _Dakota snuck down the hallway and Seth turned to go back into the room, the early September morning making him want to go back to sleep, which he did._

 _But he was unaware that 25 year old Amanda saw them… the brunette wandered back into her room and closed the door, Finn noticing that his friend had gone quiet._

" _What did you see?" Finn asked._

" _Dakota sneaking out of Seth's room… now I don't know whether to smack him, tell Yuki or both... after all the hell he's given us or just cut him out of my life completely." Amanda explained, Finn standing up and walking over before wrapping his arms around the pajama clad woman, the two hugging._

" _They both were more like drunk and weren't think straight." Finn responded as he stroked Amanda's disheveled chestnut hair._

" _That's the same bullshit he yelled at me after assuming that you and I hooked up after NXT TakeOver Unstoppable…" Amanda replied as they let go, Finn reaching his hands up to her shoulders. "Why is it that he gives me hell for being around you and he just goes and does whatever he wants?" She asked quietly._

" _I'll tell you one thing you can do, confront Dakota about it." Finn said._

" _Just hoping she doesn't flip out on me." Amanda replied as they let go._

" _She wouldn't flip at you, she'll flip out_ _at Seth for telling someone. And there is nothing worse than having your ass handed to you by a woman. Happened to me when I pissed Becky off." Finn responded._

 _When they were ready for the day, Amanda headed into the lobby and let Finn and Bayley talk… she took a deep breath and looked for Dakota._

 _But she wasn't anywhere to be seen and Amanda felt like things would go past murder… or that Seth would lie…_

 **Present time…**

The way they looked at each other after he admitted it was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry…" Seth replied.

"Am I not enough for you? Or are you just screwed up in the head?" Yuki responded, brushing her tears away.

"Yuki, I didn't mean it… hell, I didn't know it was Kota. When I saw the brown hair, I thought that…" Seth replied, trailing off… but Yuki got the point.

"Stop! Just stop… I trusted you, Seth. And you mistook Dakota for Mandy, who you thought had changed her mind about things?!" Yuki explained.

"I thought she had changed her mind! Then I thought about blackmailing her so she'd keep her mouth shut just like she should keep those legs shut!" Seth replied.

"You still don't get it… Finn isn't trying to get her into his bed, have a quick one nighter and abandon her, he's kind and gentle and he would never break her heart! But you?! I shouldn't be surprised, you slept with Zahra while you were engaged to Leighla, broke up with Zahra after you decided that she was no longer a good fuckbuddy and then cheated on me! Because in all honesty, women are just something you use! Most, anyway! You want Mandy but you can't have her!" Yuki responded, shouting halfway through… before she took her _Redesign, Rebuild & Reclaim _hoodie off and threw it at him.

"Yuki-" Seth replied as Yuki started grabbing his things and throwing them out the door and into the hotel hallway.

"Now, if you excuse me, Rollins, I have to go get ready for Finny's birthday party, with or without you." Yuki said, before slapping Seth and him leaving… she slammed the door, deciding to go get cleaned up.

Once she was ready, she reached the nightclub and saw them… Amanda, who had recently been cleared off of her Keppra much to everyone's relief, had Kamikazes in her hands and handed one to Yuki.

"Bad breakup…" Amanda responded, Yuki remembering that Amanda went through two of them and that her last boyfriend had cheated on her.

"Yeah… but I'm without a date on this special day." Yuki explained, before taking a sip.

Newly turned 34 year old Finn stood up and absentmindedly tugged at his black button up shirt, a slight stumble in his step as he walked over and him and Yuki hugging.

"Happy birthday, Finn." Yuki responded as they let go, Finn noticing the lack of the nickname she called him by and Amanda whispering what had happened.

"He fucked up big time… make him realise that he didn't know what he had til you left, Yuki girl." Finn responded, Yuki seeing that he was drunk but not over the legal limit.

"Okay, Mr. Birthday Boy is drunk, and he has tried out the cake I made for him." Yuki stated, trying to push Finn away, before he hugged her once more. "Take your Demon Mistress!" She responded, gripping onto part of Amanda's silver dress before she shoved her towards Finn, who grabbed her as Tama walked over.

"Hey, Yuki." Tama responded as Finn and Amanda headed to the dance floor, _In My Dreams_ by Dokken blaring through the nightclub.

"Tama, hi… how you been?" Yuki questioned, feeling shy for a few seconds.

"I've been good. My dad keeps telling me to slow down and settle down though." Tama replied, both laughing.

"Maybe you should one day. But not when you are still your crazy self though." Yuki explained.

"That's what I told him!" Tama responded before they heard _Sweet Emotion_ by Aerosmith featuring Kid Rock playing and smiled as Finn pulled Amanda's left leg up to his right hip as they continued dancing.

"Yep, he's literally drunk. I'mma Instagram those two." Yuki said, before pulling out her phone and had taken a picture of them. "They gonna be so mad at me, the next day… but it feels too sweet!"

"Nights out like these are always fun." Tama responded before they saw a guy with a video camera. "Hey, who invited you to the party?! Give me that fucking camera!" He replied before taking the camera from him.

"I didn't invite TMZ or whoever you are!" Yuki shouted, before high kicking him the face.

"Oh damn…" Finn responded quietly before _Hot Blooded_ by Foreigner began to play and he guided Amanda back to him after Yuki and Tama winked at them as a sign to have fun.

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, they were all enjoying a night without chaos from Seth Rollins… and it felt good to do so.


	2. Aftermath Of A Wild Night

Yuki pried her eyes open and saw that she was still in her black dress and stilettos.

"Damn… what a good night." Yuki managed to say, before raising her body upright slowly.

Tama was sleeping next to her, still dressed as well… and in his right hand was his phone, Yuki seeing a picture from last night of Finn and Amanda, the tiny brunette in the Irishman's lap and cake on their faces.

"Wow, they really did enjoy the cake I made." Yuki said quietly.

She checked her phone and saw several messages. She played the first one, listening intently as it was one from Dean.

" _Hey, kid. Sorry about everything that happened, he has no idea how to keep a relationship with a woman for long… always has a wandering eye, even before he cheated on Lei with Zahra…"_

' _Yeah and it's gonna bite him one day.'_ Yuki thought before playing the next message, which was from Meng.

" _Hey, Yuki. If you see my son, keep him from getting too drunk and take his keys. Tama already had one too many DUIs, just got his license back and I don't want anyone getting hurt."_

' _Don't worry, I'll be here for him and his crazy self.'_ Yuki thought while looking down at Tama.

She saw that most of the messages were from Seth and deleted them before seeing one from Amanda and playing it.

" _Hey, Yuki. Got Finn into the backseat and we're headed back to the hotel… Dean, you're not driving either, give Roman the keys!"_

" _Ah, come on, since when am I a bad driver?!"_

" _Hey, chill out Dean!"_

" _Oh, quiet, drunken birthday boy!"_

Yuki couldn't help but snicker and Tama opened his eyes, sitting up and resting his right hand on her back.

"I guess Finn drank too much?" Tama asked.

"Yeah, he did. You okay, so far?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, just badly hungover." Tama replied.

At the same time, Finn let out a low groan as he opened his eyes and rubbed his head… only to stop when he felt a gel pack on it and saw Amanda.

"Too much last night… for both of us." Amanda responded quietly, kissing Finn on his jaw and Finn lightly brushing Amanda's shoulder length hair back.

"The second she walked into that nightclub, you knew…" Finn whispered.

"What was worse back then… was Cody blaming me because he and I were having trouble in having kids." Amanda admitted, brushing her tears away. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to have a child… and I don't want to miss out on something as special as being a parent. And finding out that Seth was so careless with his relationship with Yuki, that was so damn wrong of him." She responded quietly before they heard a knock at the door and heard Dakota outside.

"They're probably still asleep… leave them alone." Dakota responded, Seth walking to her.

"Leave them alone?! After everything fell apart-" Seth replied.

"Hey, you're the one that cheated on Yuki, who you said you love with all your heart! I'm not innocent in this but it takes two to fuck and they're not the ones to blame!" Dakota responded, pulling her right arm away as Seth reached for it. "You seriously think I'm gonna jump into your pants again? There is no way in hell that's happening."

"Look, I just need you to stay here so she doesn't take a bat and beat me senseless with it! She won't if there's witnesses!" Seth replied before the door opened and they saw Finn.

"Mornin', Kota." Finn responded before he turned to Seth. "And as for you, fuck off before I drag you to the elevator and throw you into it! You put them through enough hell!" He replied, anger barely restrained.

"What he said." Dakota said before walking into the room and then she stopped and turned. "Oh I forgot to mention I'm quite good at keeping secrets, so technically Mandy wouldn't have any witnesses."

Seth took off, Finn closing the door after walking in and seeing Amanda in a white floor length robe with her eyes still bloodshot.

"Overdid it?" Dakota asked.

"Yeah. I just… he cheated on her but he won't own up to the fact that he can't keep blaming me for his stupidity." Amanda responded, Dakota pulling her into a hug.

"If anyone is at fault it's me. I'm the one that crawled into bed with him." Dakota said.

"He's not gonna realise what he had til she as well as you find someone better." Amanda replied as they let go.

At the same time, Kevin opened his eyes… and jumped back when he saw Seth.

"Oh, right, you crashed here last night." Kevin responded.

"Did you get drunk too?" Seth asked.

"Baron dragged me out to a bar… and while we were there, a birthday party was going on." Kevin answered.

"Remember who's it was?" Seth asked.

"No." Kevin responded.

At the arena for Raw a few days later, Amanda had finished applying her makeup for the event when Yuki walked in and smiled after seeing the hunter green eyeshadow.

"That green eyeshadow really suits you better, Mandy." Yuki stated.

"Thanks. Green can be a hard color to wear at times." Amanda responded before her phone chimed and she looked at it, seeing a text from Enzo.

' _The hell is going on?'_

' _We were insanely drunk that night.'_ Amanda responded.

"The pictures of the party again?" Yuki questioned.

"Yeah, people are going crazy." Amanda replied.

"Hey, I was only responsible for one picture and that's it, Mandy." Yuki explained.

"I know but there were others there with camera phones too." Amanda responded before Yuki's phone rang and she answered it as it was her little sister.

"What is it now, Chihiro?" Yuki questioned after answering her phone.

"You and Mandy had a party and didn't even invite me?! Come on, I like to party too!" Chihiro explained.

"Chihiro, you're 14, that's a bit young to be going out to party." Yuki responded.

"But it was also Finn Balor's birthday! He would have love for me to come! And even Mandy!" Chihiro explained.

"Listen carefully, you're too young. And we were drinking real alcohol, not those kiddie Hi-C juice boxes you be drinking." Yuki said, once more.

"You are the worst sister ever!" Chihiro responded, before hanging up the phone.

"God, she's such a brat." Yuki stated.

"14 is young to be going out to party, I lost count of how many times John had to drag me out of bars." Amanda responded.

"He didn't want anything to happen to you. I mean Chihiro is like trouble. You have to keep her on a leash or she'll chew through it and have fun." Yuki explained.

 _ **Amanda's Perspective…**_

I always hated 10 bell salutes… but for Roddy, it's more than fitting.

In the backstage area, I was in my usual ring outfit and had just gotten off of the phone after a talk with Ronda… I felt Finn's arms around me and let him hold me as Yuki walked in.

"Sinking in?" Yuki asked, seeing that I had been watching an old video on my phone.

"When he called after The Beast In The East pay per view, he was so proud of us… how hard we worked. But I got the feeling that he approved of me being around Mandy, supported me being close to her." Finn replied.

"Well, lucky her… She gets a handsome guy from Ireland to protect her." Yuki said, before poking my head teasingly.

I know Roddy approved of Finn… and I'm glad he did.

I go to get ready for my match and Cody walked by… the look in his eyes is an angered one.

"I don't get it… how anyone can support-" Cody replied.

"Don't you ever stop? This isn't fair to anyone, Cody." I responded before seeing Finn and Yuki, Finn putting me behind him.

"You leave her alone. Or else." Yuki warned him, as we watched the two.

Cody left, Yuki turning to us.

"You okay, Mandy? Did he touch you?" Yuki questioned.

"I'm okay." I responded.

The match was against Charlotte for a shot at the Divas Championship with Yuki and Finn at the commentary table.

"When you're around people long enough, you pick up on things. His attention is always on her." Bradshaw responded as I trapped Charlotte in a leglock before bending back and trapping her in a headlock.

"She's got Charlotte locked into the Demonic Sharpshooter!" Michael responded excitedly.

"If she gets her to tap out, this is her shot at the Divas Championship which I'll be happy for her to get." Yuki explained, while watching closely..

Charlotte was about to tap out when we were ambushed by Alicia Fox, who kicked me in the back of the head.

And damn, that hurts…


End file.
